


Catch

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Unhealthy Obsessions [4]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Songfic, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-01
Updated: 2002-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenlong pays Shina a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Hammering in my Head" by Garbage

*I knew you were mine for the taking   
I knew you were mine for the taking   
Knew you were mine taking when I walked in the room   
I knew you were mine for the taking   
I knew you were mine for the taking   
Your eyes light up when I walk in the room* 

"I should probably feel surprised," Shina drawled, leaning against the doorframe and raising an eyebrow.

Shenlong smiled at her from his place beside her bedroom window. "Not really. I've been watching you. You knew that. There's no need for surprise."

She shifted a bit uneasily. "Okay, maybe I should just feel freaked out."

"Maybe you should." He took a step away from the window, red eyes shining in the dim room. The only light came from the half-full moon outside her window. "But you don't, do you?" 

Some unidentifiable emotion briefly flashed across Shina's face, then she shook her head. "Not really." They spent a silent moment staring across the darkness, neither so much as blinking. "So, what do you want?"

Shenlong waved the question away with one hand. "You already know that. You knew that night in the bar." He stepped closer and watched as Shina's posture became instantly rigid, tense. "Now really isn't the time to decide you're shy." Shina made an obvious effort to relax, but the results were less than encouraging. "Come here."

Shina hesitated, then moved toward Shenlong, steps slow and deliberate. "I'm not afraid."

"Yes, you are. That's half the fun." His hand shot out, grabbing her by the hair and jerking her closer. A second later, his lips were against hers, kissing her with bruising force. Shenlong's free hand slid to the small of her back, holding her fast. "Are you afraid now?" he hissed in her ear.

"No." It was an effort to keep her voice from cracking as she spoke. Even though every rational part of her mind and body was screaming to turn away, Shina remained where she was, pressed tight against Shenlong. Made bold by her racing heartbeat and erratic breathing, she asked, "Are you?"

The man's eyes flashed, then he laughed low. "I'm never afraid." 

"I don't believe-" The words were cut off by another passionate kiss, and suddenly any attempts at gaining focus flew from Shina's head as they moved toward her bed.


End file.
